riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Occupation Of Southern NoTunroua
The Invasion Of Southern NoTunroua (December 15th, 2215 July 17th, 2216)... NoTunroua was The most longest Battle In The History Of Earth's Invasion Of The Rivera Federation Home World Of Planet Rivera, which began On January 1st, 2210 when Cartoon Network arrived in the Controversial Sector pushing their way towards Riverakia the Capital Of Planet Rivera, Star Wars, KillZone, Anime, and Nick Toons Network arrived a few months later occupying different continents around the planet and next was NouTunroua a target for the Ace Combat Universe who warped themselves from Earth To Rivera 2 Months after the Arrival Of Star Wars. Only ISAF And Eruesa were on Rivera At the Time and managed to occupy a the Small NoTunrouan Island Of Rashlander Island Establishing A Beach head for the Invasion. Ace Combat Attacks Rashlander Island Surprise Attack At Rashlander Island Occupation Of Horonia City Occupation Of The Rashlander Island Rivera Federation Counter Attack Invasion Of Beachhead Ivan Reclamation Of Horonia City Ace Combat Lines Hold Ace Combat Counter Attack Invasion Of Southern NoTunroua Despite Heavy Bombing by the Rivera Federation New and Improved Bombers ISAF sent a response of their own that counter attacked the Rivera Federation Bombers At Rorace Air Base where they Reduced the Air Field and half of her surroundings Into Ruble Including The Rest of the Area. It was now Time For The Ace Combat Universe to now take the fight to NoTunroua. The push into NoTunoura came soon after. The ISAF along with Erusean forces launched a full Scale Invasion from across the Unroa Sea into South NoTunora, The Beach was occupied withing minutes but the Defenses only toughened in the terrain ahead. After 5 Hours of Intense Fighting At Ivan Beach the Combined Ops Of ISAF and Erusea broke through the Rivera Federation Lines and Overwhelmed the Coastal City of Parker. The Rivera Federation Now In The Second line of defense was in the Isl O Hags Corridor. Rivera Federation And Their Cobra allies had concentrated all of it’s offensive forces here As the forces Of Both ISAF and Erusa Carv Deeper Into Southern NoTunoura. The ISAF and the Erusean military met The Rivera Federation here in an epic battle spanning the entire desert area. Despite their attempts, the Rivera Federation Along With Their Cobra Allies lost again. Now Georgora City was in danger. Georgora was under siege on September 19th, 2216. As the Erusean forces fought their way to enter the city. Both Cobra and The Rivera Federation fought to hold off the Erusean Advance but they were endanger of being overwhelmed. The battle was long and saw many losses on each side, but resulted in the death of all Rivera Federation Commanders, Including the Defense Prime Of NoTunoura Harold Hoderia. The ISAF soon arrived too Reinforce the Erusean Advance and the Rivera Federation Later ended up being overwhelmed themselves all over Gerogora City. The now in full-retreat Rivera Federation forces had attempted to rally at Rally City, their last Southern NoTunroua City in their control and Planned to hold there. The ISAF along side resistance members in the city coordinated an attack at midnight on July 11th, 2216. The dug in Rivera Federation forces along With the NoTunroua Defense Prime fought ferociously across the entire city. With them the “Raiders” attempted to hold San Rally Air Port, New City and Old Town, but were also unsuccessful. This was due to the sheer numbers of the ISAF forces at the scene. When the order to return to Europodia was given multiple Rivera Federation B.17 Blackjack bombers had arrived in the area and began to bomb the city; not wanting it to fall into ISAF hands. The bombers were destroyed By Erusian Fighters and the ISAF had reclaimed The Entire Southern land Of NoTunroua, but they were not finished just yet For still have A Whole Continent To Occupy. The Rest Of the Ace Combat Universe Arrived Shortly after and used the ISAF/Erusean Beach head in order to land their troops the War In NoTunroua was about to begin.